The best treatment of disease is reconstruction of living tissue and growing tissue which is worn out by old age or disease into new tissue, this treatment is called “Cell Treatment”. The cell treatment has a century's history, and is widely used in all fields of tumor treatment, liver treatment and dermabrasion, and it has vast development prospects.
The basic question for cell treatment is separating target cell. In prior art, cell separation is carried out by centrifuges; this separating method not only has fussy operation, but also results in mechanical trauma and pollution to cell, owing to the operation which requires drawing out and putting in cell liquid again and again, and this kind of operation requires very strict laboratory environment, which impacts cell quality, and increases cost for cell separation.
Consequently, the improved device, system and method for cell separation are needed.